Found again
by catmilov
Summary: Set after season 5, rory goes to N.Y to sort out some things but runs into someone she didn't expect to see...lit Rated K for now...Chapter 4 will be nc17 or M so please be advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own anything pertaining to Gilmore girls.

**Author's note**: This is a post season 5 fic and it is a lit, as it always should be. Ok here it goes…this is my first fic so please review so that I know how I can make it better.

**RORY'S P.O.V**

For the longest time I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my life; go to Harvard and become a foreign correspondent. After all the acceptance letters came in I made some pro/con lists in order to help me make my decision. I chose Yale seeing as it was closer to home.

Yale… it's why I left Star's Hollow… to pursue my dreams which everyone around me made me believe I could achieve. I guess they were wrong because look where I am now, although ever since Jess came back I don't feel that lost anymore.

I ran into him in New York where I was staying, courtesy of my grandparents, to clear my head about school, Logan and Mr. Hutzenberger's comments to my effect. I was strolling down the street when I spotted a coffee shop. Since I hadn't had coffee in at least 7 hours I thought I would stop in. As soon as I walked in I saw a bunch of students studying for finals and I started feeling bad about my decision to forgo said finals. It was all too much for me so I ordered the coffee to go and started walking towards the door. That's when I heard it… "Rory?" I stopped dead in my tracks; I would recognize that voice anywhere, it is my strength and my down fall. I almost don't turn around but then I hear it again, this time his voice pleading with me, "Rory please".

I turned around to face him; he was standing a few feet away from me, staring at me, pleading with his eyes for me to stay with him. In that moment I saw his vulnerability as I knew he could see mine. I knew I could not find any excuse to leave and I knew he would do anything to make me stay, and I was drawn by him like I always am. I stood there motionless for what seemed like an eternity; I still felt uncomfortable in the midst of all these students and I guess he must have sensed this because he graciously offered to go take a walk. I just nodded in agreement. After not seeing him for two years I was too shaken to speak, especially given the circumstances of our last encounter. I said no to him because I was scared of what would happen if I left school. Given my current situation I should probably have considered his offer. Hopefully I will be able to form a complete sentence when we get outside. He came back shortly and held the door open for me to exit the coffeehouse.

I was staring at my coffee cup, my shoes, at the street sign… basically anything but him because if I hoped to form a complete sentence I shouldn't look into his eyes. He apparently had other ideas because he lifted my chin with his finger so that I was at eye level. I had no idea what to say; I wanted to apologize for the way I treated him when he put his heart out there and I threw it back in his face but he didn't give me the chance. He looked at me and in the softest most comforting voice he said "Rory, I'm sorry about everything, what can I do to make it up to you". He seemed so sincere, his eyes full of longing and love. I looked at him trying to decide what my next words would be but I was distracted by him. He was wearing black jeans which hung of his body just right, with a pair of black converse shoes and a Distillers T-Shirt. He had a messenger bag hanging off his shoulder and his hair was still exactly as I remember it…messy and standing on end…but on him it was sexy. He looked exactly the same but he seemed calmer, less angry and not so worried to show his emotions. I wasn't sure what school he was going to or where he was working but wherever he went I am sure he stood out without trying to and that is one of the reasons I love him. He wasn't like any one else I had ever met.

I was only then that I recognized his magnetism. His willingness to comply with my every need was not what attracted me most; it was his lack of caring what people thought of him and his complete disregard for rules which stifled his soul. That is what hooked me and it's what causes my heart to leap every time he approaches me. His gaze always found mine right away as if nothing else mattered to him in that moment. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul; when he looks in my eyes that is how I felt. I felt as though he could see into the depths of my soul and come back unscathed, unaltered. I always feel like I am the only person in the room when I am with him…even if it is a bustling New York sidewalk. Somehow being with him is scary because of the feelings that stir within me but I am smart enough to know that it is scarier to imagine my life without him. Yet for so long I thought I could live without him, but I realize now that I was merely existing, that only with him did I feel truly alive. Only when I thought of him or spend time with him did I smile fully. He was the person that made my feel strongest about everything… made me love more, made me cry more, made me hate more, but it is true what they say…the only person that can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry. That is true of Jess; he was the only one that could make me feel better even when he was the one who made me angry. I remember the first time I realized I felt something towards him. We were on the bridge having a picnic after he outbid Dean to win my basket and we were discussing literature. I think even in that moment when I was desperately trying to deny it to myself, I knew that he would be the only person who would challenge me while allowing me the space to be myself. Even though our goals were not the same; mine were college and journalism and his were…well he didn't have any, but he always supported my decision to go to college and even calculated how far away he would be from me.

I was shaken out of my daydream when I heard his voice again. I looked at him but once again words were not coming to mind…so I did the only other thing I could think of…

A/n: Please review…let me know if it was bad or if I should continue for a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing.

**Author's note**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. I actually half hoped that they would be bad this way I wouldn't disappoint anyone if the rest of the story is bad…but obviously I am flattered that you thought it was good. I did not intend for the whole story to be in Rory's P.O.V…but if I see that the response is not as good then I will try to change it. ..Ok enough of this…on with the story.

Jess P.O.V

I was sitting in a coffee shop the day my life changed. I was with my friends Brian, Jay and Matt at a local coffee shop near school (I attended Columbia); we were studying for our last final: advanced English literature. We were in the middle of a discussion when Matt says to me: "Hey Jess, I think I see a girl that would be perfect to get over that girl you're always thinking about. What's her name…Mary? ...Lori? ..." While he was saying this I looked up to where he was pointing and saw her, the girl that haunted my dreams, the girl I thought I saw everywhere I looked, the only girl I ever loved, and the girl whose heart I broke by being a jerk. I immediately called out to her… "Rory?". Just then Matt chimed in "that's it… Rory! You have to get over her man seriously, it's unhealthy" I had completely tuned him out and if he said anything after that I don't know what it was.

I got up from my chair and I knew she had heard me and recognized my voice because she stopped walking. I knew she didn't want to turn around…I wouldn't want to turn around and see me after what I had done to her; but I had to talk to her, to make things better. So I called out to her again and I cursed myself for letting my desperation be so evident in my pleading tone. But it didn't matter because she turned around. It was like all the wind had been taken out of my lungs when she turned around. She was as breathtaking as I remembered her but she also looked a little sad, a little tired. She began looking around and I guess she felt uncomfortable in this place although I couldn't understand why. I suggested we go for a walk. She agreed so I ran to my table, fearing she would change her mind and leave, I grabbed all my books and stuffed them in my bag and took off giving the guys a vague reason for my departure.

I went back to her and we stepped outside. She looked scared; she was looking around everywhere refusing to look at me. I couldn't really blame her; the last time I saw her, I asked her to throw her life away to be with me even though I had nothing to offer. It was different now; I finally had something to give her besides my love. I was going to school I had a job, I had friends, I had resolved the issues with my dad and I was happy with myself. I was finally stable. I had to get her to look at me so I placed two fingers under her chin and raised her head until I was staring into her eyes. Before she could say anything I apologized for everything and asked her what I could do to make it up to her. I stood there in front of her for ten minutes waiting for her to answer. She seemed to be thinking about it. She looked deep in thought and was biting her lower lip like she always did when she was nervous. Midway through her thoughts I saw her smile and her face lit up. It was getting too much for me; I had to know what she was thinking, so I called out to her again. Before I knew what was happening, she was kissing me. I could feel my cheeks damp and I knew she was crying. She stopped kissing me, leaned over and whispered in my ear: "Please never leave me again". What she didn't know was that I could never leave her because it would probably kill me. I held her in my arms reassuring her and sighed, letting out the breath I had been holding in for two years.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think….honestly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing although maybe someday….

**Author's note**: Thank you so much for the constructive criticism, it is really appreciated. I am more of an essay writer so fiction is a little difficult for me. However these were the only two chapters that were written that way. The rest is mostly dialogue form.

The sun was beginning to set on this beautiful day as two soul mates and former lovers reunited.

"I don't mean this to sound crude, but would you like to come back to my place? We could talk or something."

"Ya…or something" she replied suggestively

Jess was taken aback by her forwardness and was speechless.

"Come on Jess, I was just playing along". With that she grabbed his hand and started dragging him along.

"Uh…Rory, you don't know where I live"

Rory blushes a little. "Oh ya, that's true…, kind sir please lead the way".

"Most certainly milady". He takes her hand and places a butterfly soft kiss on it.

She smiles and intertwines her fingers with his and continued walking. They continued walking in comfortable silence until Rory could not cast aside her curiosity any longer.

"So what have you been up to?" she asks feigning casualness

"Well after I made a complete ass of myself in your dorm room, I "

"No Jess, I am the one who was foolish. I know it took a lot of courage for you to that but I was scared you would leave me again and then I didn't want to give up school for nothing…it doesn't make much difference now". She mumbled this last part hoping that he wouldn't hear her because for some reason she didn't want him to be disappointed in her.

Unfortunately he did hear her and stopped walking to face her. "What do you mean it doesn't make much difference?"

"Well you see" she began sheepishly "I don't actually go to Yale anymore; I dropped out."

There was complete silence as Jess tried to process this information. It was as if all of New York traffic stopped as this revelation was made. His reply was simple.

"Why?"

He couldn't understand why Rory who always loved school and had big dreams of becoming an overseas correspondent would all of a sudden give up those dreams. Sure he wasn't one to judge and he wasn't judging her… he was simply surprised and a little sad for her because he could tell that she was distraught.

"It's a long story…"

"I've got nothing but time for you" he stated

She didn't particularly want to share with him the circumstances surrounding her decision but she knew that if he was going to start opening up to her, she would also have to come clean.

"Can we maybe wait until we get to your apartment?"

"Sure"

"In the meantime maybe you can tell me what you've been up to" she continued

"Well as I was saying, when I left your dorm room I realized three things. One was that in that moment I had nothing to offer you. Second was that I was not happy with my life and in order to have a relationship with you I should have a better life and finally that I would do anything to get you to change your mind about being with me. You see, you made me want to be a better person for myself as well as for you so I finished my high school and got my G.E.D. After that I enrolled at a community college which I attended for a year and with good grades and a recommendation from my lit teacher I was accepted to Columbia in English literature. I've decided to be a writer since it's the one thing I can really do well and I am happy with that decision. I just wanted to thank you because if I had never met you, I probably never would have discovered what I am capable of. Oh…this is me."

They had reached his building but he noticed that she wasn't following him inside. When he turned around to look at her and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"That's not it."

"What is it then?"

Did she want to tell him that with that little speech he made her fall even more in love with him but at the same time it broke her heart to know she would disappoint him because she was not that girl anymore?

"Jess, I love you and what you said was beautiful but I'm not that girl anymore. I am the girl who dropped out of Yale and doesn't know what to do with her life. I am the girl who is not speaking to her mom because she is too disappointed to even look at me."

She could no longer continue and just began sobbing uncontrollably.

Jess who could not just stand there and watch this beautiful girl's eyes cloud over with such intense pain just went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, please don't cry. It's going to be okay…you can figure it out in time. I'll help you if you let me. I love you Rory"

She stopped crying and looked up into his eyes. "I love you too"

He leaned down and gave her the sweetest kiss which was not meant to be passionate but to convey everything he felt for her. She kissed him back in the same way, full of hope for things to come.

She was drained from all the crying and just rested against him so he picked her up gently and carried her up to the apartment and subsequently inside.

"Hey aren't you only supposed to do that when we get married?" she asked sleepily

"Let's just call this practice"

"Why? You want to marry me Mariano?" With that she fell asleep on the couch

"You have no idea" he replied to her sleeping form

She had never told him what happened exactly. He would have to ask her tomorrow.

A/N: Please review, I greatly appreciate criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I unfortunately still own nothing.

**Author's note**: Ok, so since I am mainly an essay writer, I am trying to polish some of my fiction writing styles. So I thought it would be fun to use fan fiction as a means of doing this so that I can get some commentary on it. That being said, this chapter will be rated nc-17 or M, for sexual content. If you are too young to read this please do not. So here it goes.

Rory woke up in an unfamiliar setting but felt more at home and comfortable than she had in a long time. She looked around, taking in her surroundings and realized that she was in Jess' bed. She took in his scent, a mixture of cologne, hair gel and something she could never put her finger on, but it was intoxicating. She noticed that there were three bookshelves all of which were overflowing with a variety of books which undoubtedly held his thoughts scribbled furiously in the margins. She wanted so much to go look through them so she made a move to get off the bed but then something caught her eye.

On the other side of the room, in a reclining chair lay a sleeping Jess. He looked so gorgeous just sitting there. She had quickly forgotten about the books as she moved towards him and let her gaze wander over his frame stopping briefly at his full lips while she unconsciously licked her own. In that split second she decided to give in to temptation. She went over to the chair and straddled him. He stirred but did not wake so she went for his neck alternating between kissing him and sucking in places she remembered made him moan.

Jess was thoroughly enjoying this; he had woken up when she sat on him, because no one could sleep through that, but decided to see what she would do next. When she started on his neck with practiced precision he felt an erection coming on. He wanted nothing more than to take her right then but being Jess, he decided to play a little with her. As if on cue Jess moaned: "Mmm…Jen". Rory who couldn't see the smirk playing on his lips almost jumped off him, shock gracing all her features. Jess however had other ideas as he grabbed her arm to set her back down on his lap.

"Relax Rory, I was just fooling around…do you honestly think I could still be asleep with you on top of me like that?" He was laughing whole heartedly as he continued "but the (breath) look on your face (breath) was priceless". Seeing that she was not laughing he immediately apologized. "Rory, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, and I just thought it might be funny"

Rory who was finding it increasingly difficult to keep a straight face responded "You thought it would be funny to call me by another woman's name while I'm kissing your neck? You must really not want me" she said indignantly.

Jess opened his mouth to speak but Rory didn't give him the chance to because the realization that he might have a girlfriend hit her full force.

"Oh my God, here I am coming on to you and I don't even know whether or not you have a girlfriend. I mean just because I don't have a boyfriend, it doesn't mean that your situation is the same."

"Rory stop; you're rambling" he said smiling

"Sorry… I just can't believe I made that assumption; what kind of person am I not thinking before I –." Jess cut her off with an earth shattering kiss; reeling over the shock, it took Rory a few seconds to let herself succumb to the kiss. It lasted about 30 seconds before Jess broke away and between breaths said "I don't have a girlfriend Rory, I never really got over my ex". "Oh really" she said knowingly, "she must have been pretty special". With that statement she closed the gap between them and began exploring his mouth with her tongue. Never wanting the kiss to end but fearing he would lose all control Jess slowed it down a little. He started sensually biting her lower lip and moving to her neck lingering there for a while before going for her shoulders and then back up to her neck making his way up to her ear where he gently nibbled on her lobe, his breath warm against her skin.

Rory could not stand it anymore as a deep moan escaped from her throat; she grabbed his him and brought his lips back to hers. By now she was straddling him again and she could feel the bulge in his pants pulsating against her making her increasingly wet and causing her to lose control even more. Jess who was becoming quite aware of their proximity was finding it difficult to think straight with her slight grinding motions. Temptation getting the best of him, he stood up and made his way towards the bed. Rory wrapped her legs around him never breaking contact with their lips as they toppled onto the bed. After a few more heated minutes Rory decided that she would have to push it further seeing as he didn't seem to be doing it. She reached for the hem of his shirt attempting to tug it off of him. Jess stopped and looked at her with fiery eyes "Are you sure you want to do this". She looked up at him with hooded lids and said "Yes I'm sure, I've been waiting 4 years to do this. I love you Jess". He didn't need anymore convincing. "I love you Rory" he whispered before continuing to kiss her until she went for his shirt again.

This time he straightened up making it easier for her to take it off. He in turn gently lifted off her shirt taking in her beauty, her milky white skin so smooth and soft. He began kissing her stomach making his way up to her breasts expertly unclasping her bra with one hand while using the other for leverage and still kissing her. Once the bra removed he cupped her supple breasts and started slowly sucking on her nipples which were erect with arousal; he trailed kisses down her abdomen until he reached the hem of her jeans. Carefully he slipped his tongue between her skin and the fabric of her jeans lingering there for a few moments before undoing her belt and jeans. Her jeans were quickly tossed to the floor leaving her in a pair of silk panties. Jess, having never seen her like this before, paused for a moment taking it all in. She was beautiful and he had to take that in for just a second before going on. He returned briefly to her lips before making his slow descent towards her pubic region.

He kissed the area immediately above and then moved to the inside of her thighs running his tongue all over her skin, stopping every now and then to seductively bite into the sensitive flesh. "God Jess, stop torturing me!" she breathed. She felt as if she would burst so in a bold move she grabbed his head and willed him to stop teasing her and pay direct attention to her pulsating clitoris. She needed to feel him on her and he was more than happy to oblige. The fact that she could no longer resist made him want her even more. He delved into her with his agile tongue using it to dip in and out of her caressing her vaginal walls while sucking on her clitoris causing her to scream in pleasure and lift her hips towards him making him more aggressive. After a few minutes she felt a surge of pleasure shudder her entire body as she climaxed for the first time that evening.

Wanting him to continue but also wanting to return the favour she pushed him away from her. "Your turn" she said coyly as she climbed on top of him and went for his still buckled pants. Once the pants discarded, she started kissing his neck while slowly grinding against his boxers. She was getting increasingly excited as she felt him hard beneath her. She went for his boxers next and tossed them to the floor. Now it was her turn to look at him in awe. If she wasn't already flustered because of then heat crimson would have grazed her cheeks as her eyes widened at the sight if his impressive assets. He was lean and muscular with his sculpted chest and abs and his gorgeous olive skin. When she finally snapped out of her daze she went back to the task at hand. Taking his penis in her hand she began flicking the head with her tongue while rhythmically pumping her hand up and down. After sufficient teasing she took him in her mouth rotating her tongue around that shaft as it came in and out of her mouth. She could feel all his muscles tense beneath her touch. His heavy breathing was heightening her pleasure because she knew she was the one affecting him this way. Deciding to push even further she began to deep throat, bringing his completely in before letting him slip out a little and then crashing him to the back of her throat. A few seconds later, she directed her attention to then head again taking it into her mouth creating a strong suction as she tugged on it. Feeling a surge rocket through his body he begged her to stop because he didn't want to come just then. "Rory, you're killing me here".

She stopped toying with his penis but decided that she was in the perfect position to take him within her. "Okay, I'll stop" she said while she moved towards her target. He couldn't take it anymore, he had lost all self control, she looked to seductive. "Come here" he said huskily as he grabbed her and lowered her onto him. He entered her and her warmth and wetness engulfed his member as she moved up and down easily with the help of his strong hands on her hips. His eyes were closed but he willed them open so he could watch her riding him. As he felt himself nearing orgasm, he looked up at her again and her head was tilted upwards as she let completely loose. She was also nearing climax, her clitoris banging hard against his firm body causing waves of ecstasy to crash into her. Finally, no longer able to hold on, they climaxed together and she let herself fall against his chest in exhaustion.

"You know, a guy could get used to waking up like that" he said

She looked at him and chuckled "Well get used to it because I love waking you up that way".

A/N: Please review tell me what you thought, honestly


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing except this story.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I am really happy that everyone is enjoying it. For those who are wondering, yes I will eventually take care of the Logan situation. He did not just disappear. Also I will eventually pick up the pace; I just thought it was important to have the first days to be more detailed.

She woke up from the most restful sleep she had ever experienced. As she stretched languidly her gaze fell upon the man sleeping next to her and she smiled because he looked so innocent and childlike with his hair in disarray and a small smirk playing on his lips. He looked completely different than last night when he was anything but innocent. Just as her thoughts started drifting to the previous night she was brought back to reality by a gurgling sound coming from her stomach. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 7 pm. She had been there for nearly 24 hours and had not left his bedroom. This was by no means a bad thing however she was starting to get very hungry so she slipped into his t-shirt and left his room for the kitchen.

In all the excitement of the previous night Jess had not told her that he had roommates so when she heard voices coming from the kitchen she stopped and jolted backwards causing the stack of Cd's haphazardly arranged on the table to topple over. Brian, Jay and Matt were sitting at the kitchen table with books and empty coffee cups lying around everywhere.

"I can't believe that there is going to be a whole section on the exam about Hemingway; what a waste of study time" Matt announced exasperated

"You better not let Jess hear you see that" Jay said warningly "You remember what happened last time"

"Ok, I get it" he said lifting his hands in resignation. "Where is Jess anyways? He just about flew out of that coffee place last night with that girl…you don't think he actually got-." A loud crash interrupted Matt's thoughts and the three guys went into the living room to see what had happened.

They did not expect to see a woman standing there bewildered wearing nothing but a t-shirt.

"Holy Shit! It's the girl from the coffee shop. I knew she'd make him forget that Rory chick he's been pining over"

"You idiot- that is Rory, haven't you ever seen the pictures." He moved towards her and extended his hand. "Hi Rory, I'm Brian, it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice meeting you too" she said blushing furiously when she remembered what she was wearing.

Jess who was also woken by the crashing cd's came out of the room in his boxers and made his was over to Rory and placed a kiss on her forehead. Noticing how uncomfortable she was he whispered to her "You can go back in my room, relax, grab a book and I'll order pizza. We can introduce you when you are wearing something else than my t-shirt." She nodded in agreement and started towards the room before turning around "Oh…it was nice meeting you guys".

Matt looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "I guess you had a good night" he said suppressing a laugh. "I have to be honest- I don't think I have ever seen a girl come out of your room before"

"Shut up" Jess interjected "don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself speak?" With that he left his friends standing there and went to order pizza. He put on a pot of coffee and took out two cups.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" he questioned noticing that they were staring at him.

"We're waiting" said Jay as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Waiting for what" he sighed impatiently

"An explanation- I mean I never thought you were a sweet talker"

"I'm not" he stated

"So how is it possible that a girl like that who you said probably hated you is now coming out of your room wearing your clothes?"

"I don't know but I will certainly accept it" he said while walking into his room.

"I can understand why he never wanted another girl" Brian said thoughtfully.

"Ya" said Jay "She's not really my type but I can see the attraction. Beautiful and smart I guess, she does go to Yale"

"Whatever, as long as he is not so depressed looking anymore-let's just go study" Matt replied. He was jealous but he would never admit it.

A/N: I have a good idea where I am taking this story but I am open for plot suggestions… Review let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. I am glad everyone seems to like it. This next chapter is not outstanding but I just wanted to put it out there. I will probably revise a little. I didn't watch a lot after season 3 ended because I never had the time so the details about Rory at Yale may be wrong. Well here goes nothing.

"Okay, I ordered pizza and put on a pot of coffee and as soon as it gets here I will get it so we can save you from any more embarrassing moments." By the time he finished his sentence he was grinning ear to ear. Suddenly he was hit in the chest with a book.

"Shut up" Rory said sheepishly "I can't believe that actually happened….well at least it makes you look good to have a girl clad in just your t-shirt come out of your room, hair all dishevelled and run into your roommates whose jaws all but dropped when they saw me"

"I guess it does make me look good" he said "thanks Rory"

"You're welcome, just don't expect it to happen again" she stated

"Really" Jess said seductively while moving towards her

"Yes really" she said unconvincingly

He began nibbling on her ear and then kissing her neck. She grabbed his shirt so as to not let him get away and they started kissing furiously. Jess stopped and pulled away when he heard the buzzing noise announcing that the coffee was done.

"Jess, what was that; when did you become a tease" Rory said dejectedly

He held his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "Now you've hurt my feelings". He dropped himself onto his bed and started reading his book. "You're coffee is ready sweetie" he said without looking up.

Rory looked shocked. "Come on, you are not actually going to make me do it are you?"

"You have to choose" he said "what's more important, your pride or your coffee consumption; and before you think about it, no getting your clothes back on."

"Fine, I will just not have coffee then, but of you wake up with a corpse in your bed you'll know why."

"Fine by me"

She was sitting by him quietly for a few minutes until she couldn't stand it. "Jess, come on; I'll make it up to you" she smiled brightly, her blue eyes glistening.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" she answered

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

They smiled at each other reliving the memory.

"Good, now can I have my coffee please?" she begged while sticking out her lower lip. Jess sighs and gets up to get the coffee "Manipulator"

"Thank you" she replied happily

He returned with the coffee and she jumped up to grab the cup inhaling its delicious scent before guzzling it down in three gulps.

"Thanks Jess, I really needed that."

"Anytime" he said sincerely

It was now time to ask for the favour she had just promised him. Although he didn't want to upset her, he really needed to know what had happened to make her give up all her dreams. During his internal debate on how he was going to bring it up a frown appeared on his face.

"Jess? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing" he replied distracted, "I was just wondering how I was going to ask you why you aren't in school anymore."

Rory was rendered speechless; in all of the excitement of the previous day she had allowed herself to momentarily forget about her situation."

"If you don't want to tell me I understand, I'm just wondering I guess."

"No, I'll tell you but promise me that you will not be completely disappointed."

"Okay" he nodded

"Well…" she began tentatively "I guess it really started early last year, I was a little overwhelmed with the workload so I had to drop a class. I had to deal with the fact that I already had trouble handling the pressure. That year ended relatively well and I was feeling a little better. A little later I started dating Logan casually at first and then more seriously. He introduced me to his parents who hated me on sight; they thought I wasn't good enough for him. They treated me pretty badly throughout the dinner. In what I guess was an effort to make it up to me I got to be an intern for a newspaper owned by Logan's dad. I worked there for a little while and when he gave me his evaluation he told me that I didn't have what it took to be a journalist."

By this time she was crying, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. Jess wanted nothing more than to comfort her but decided that he should let her finish her story.

"So that basically made me crack; I know I am weak but it's like my entire life fell apart in that moment. I went to see Logan and all he could tell me was that maybe I should change my major. So I don't know, I guess I just decided that since these people thought I couldn't hack it that I had no future in that field. I needed some time off so I went home and didn't take my exams. Needless to say my mom couldn't understand why I would so easily give up my dream. Every time she looked at me I felt the disappointment she felt; so I left her a note saying I would be staying with my grandparents. I called Logan and decided that he wasn't worth my time anymore; I just couldn't stay in a meaningless relationship. After a few days of watching me mope around, my grandfather suggested I take a little trip to New York to take in the sights and clear my head…so here I am."

Rory couldn't believe that telling him had come so easily. She looked up at him and just said "Wow".

"Rory I'm so sorry" he whispered kissing her tear stained face. He pulled away from her and started speaking.

"Rory I'd like to think I know you and I know that you'd be great at anything you decide you want to do. If journalism isn't your dream anymore than that's okay, you can look into something else…dreams can change. But don't give up because 1 person tells you that you can't hack it; you'll regret it forever."

Rory walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "When did you get so wise?" she asked him

He smirked at her. "Don't look so surprised…everyone told me that I could never have you, that I should just stop trying; but I never did and now you are standing next to me. All things worth having are worth waiting for."

"I just don't know anymore. I can't go back there right now.

"It's okay; you at the very least have the summer to think about what you want to do. I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks" she said before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. The bell rings and Jess goes to answer the door and comes back with pizza.

Roughly half an hour later, pizza box discarded, they just sat on the reclining chair Rory sitting on Jess' lap listening to him read Oliver Twist. She could listen to him read forever; his voice was so rich and warm and melodic. His voice was soothing her and as she began to relax she began feeling tired. Seeing her yawn Jess glanced over at the clock which read 12:30 am.

"I think it is past Rory's bedtime" he said sweetly

"Maybe I should go to bed" she said yawning again

He picked her up to lay her down on the bed and tucked her in. He then picked up his book bag and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I have to go study" he replied, "I have my last final in a couple of days."

"Oh right….sorry" she said remembering "I could just go back to my hotel" she said realizing she might be in the way.

"No it's fine; I enjoy your company and I'm only studying while you're sleeping. Don't worry about it."

"I don't want to be the reason for you not to do as well as you've been doing in school. I could never forgive myself" she told him

"Rory, don't worry about it; I won't let that happen. If I have to study, I will. You can go shopping or hang out here if you want and then after my exams we can discuss our current situation."

"Okay….goodnight Jess."

"'Night" he said and closed the door.

It seemed as though their roles had been reversed. Jess was the one with the goals and she was the one who was lost and looking for guidance. Nevertheless, she was extremely proud of him and happy that he had found himself and as luck would have it…her.

A/N: Okay…I should probably have mentioned that she never slept with Dean and she never stole the boat with Logan or got arrested. I apologize for Jess being so OOC. He's very difficult to write and I admire all writers out there who make him really believable. Please review…let me know what you think.


End file.
